


足球宝贝（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 足球更衣室的车
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	足球宝贝（bkpp）

足球宝贝  
这一天热得神志都从头顶飘飘悠悠地晃成一摊，pp撑着伞，坐在最近的观众席上看着场内拼命奔跑的那个人，心想说：年轻真好。  
虽然自己分明也没有大多少。  
他靠在椅背，换着右腿交叠到了左腿，快到膝弯处的白色长袜微微摩擦着皮肉，而先前的交叠处则是一小片红印子。冰饮料放在了腿上，还未开瓶，凉凉的水渍顺着大腿圆润的弧度淌下。  
整个人懒懒散散，悠哉悠哉。  
想到了比赛开始前，他和伙伴们挥了挥手分开走两路，球队里朋友佯怒道：“说好了一起进行一场男人间的游戏，你却半路退出坐那当足球宝贝！”  
旁边的队员拉着声音附和，pp做了个嫌弃的表情，吐了吐舌头，自顾自走到了阴凉处。身后传来一句调笑：“bk你管管他呀！”  
“bk！传球！”  
场上的喊声拉回了他的思绪，目光盯紧了这个男人。bk额头绑着细细一条运动带，汗水顺着脖子往下淌，而他却依旧精力旺盛地奔跑着，追逐着场上那颗球，然后抄起一脚，球高高飞起，远远落在了队友脚边，大家加紧了配合，继续冲刺。  
看着就累。  
想起了自己的本职工作，pp看了看旁边激动的观众，清了清嗓子，软软糯糯的声音鼓着气，跟着喊起了加油。

胜负早分，不出意外他们赢得了此次比赛，队员们下了场，pp也跟着站了起来，绕过人群走向换衣间。  
走廊上渲染着胜利者的兴奋，远远地就感受到了房间里激动的讨论声，pp加快了脚步，还未走到门口，一双手突然从旁边伸出，力气大得他还不及挣扎就被拉到了隔壁的换衣间，还未等看清对方，一个炽热的吻就堵了上来，让一切惊慌的发声都咽回了嗓子口。  
耳边是落锁的声音，他被按在柜子上亲吻着，对方轻车熟路撬开他的唇齿，微微侧过脸，深深地吻上去，唇舌间不似缠绵，而是充满了兴奋感的激烈。  
一双手从身后撩开衣服摸上后腰，炽热的手心抵着皮肤环着腰将他拥进了对方身体里，两人紧紧贴着，pp骤紧的呼吸渐渐放松，原本抵着对方胸口的防御姿势也渐渐松开，感受着手心中对方的心跳，耳根子不由得有些发红。  
一吻结束，bk把下巴抵在pp肩膀，紧紧抱着，低声笑道：“你倒是清闲。”  
pp把冰凉的饮料瓶抵在他脸上，湿漉漉的，混着汗渍沾湿了一片，颇有些嫌弃地翻了个白眼。  
bk故意用汗湿的头发蹭了蹭他的脸颊，还没等小猫炸毛，“啾”一声亲上了脸颊，然后侧着从脖颈一路吻下。下面那双手也不安分，从运动短裤的松紧带伸进去，挑开内裤边，揉捏着臀瓣。  
在这密闭的换衣间里，bk的动作越来越大胆，pp靠着柜子，身后一墙之隔的换衣间里都是吵闹的球员，声音近得仿佛贴着他的耳朵。  
他又羞又恼，bk一手抱着他的腰，一手伸进了他的裤子里情色地揉捏，整个人覆盖在他面前，bk运动过后淋漓的汗液蹭的他一身自己好一脸，粘腻腻的，浓烈的荷尔蒙的味道从外到内侵犯着他的感官，他像被禁锢了一般喘不过气来。  
而且，对方炽热的性器翘着头，隔着裤子一下下地顶弄摩擦着他的下体，简直色得他浑身发软。  
抬脚想踢开这个发情的男朋友，没想到对方抽出手，正好揽住了他的腿弯，抱着抬起到一个羞耻的弧度，将再手指往下揪着袜边摩挲着棉白布料，掐紧了脚腕。  
“全副武装的运动服，坐那是要勾引谁？”  
不甚满意的看着这长袜，坏脾气的隔着布料咬了一口脚踝。bk挑眉，像拴不住的狼狗，已经要坏心思地去侵犯主人了。  
pp耳根发红，看着对方汗湿的眉眼，对方锐利兴奋的荷尔蒙像化作实体般冲破了他的矜持壳子，直叫他心潮荡漾，手抵在bk胸口，运动后心跳的快速鼓动声透过手心一路直达胸口，但不一样的是，此刻自己的心是因他而跳。  
心跳相融，pp温顺地圈住bk后颈，红着脸去舔舐亲吻他的喉结，柔软的舌尖在喉头的坚硬处一下下打着圈，汗液混合着唾液，咸湿的味道是少年人的野性。  
bk喉结滑动，去深吻他的唇，舌头深入，弄起对方的舌，等到消耗完pp的氧气，再分开唇瓣，拉出一小道来不及吞咽的银丝。看着对方浓密的睫毛，颤抖的喘息，bk抽出另外一只手，指腹揉了揉湿润的红唇，手指插进湿润的嘴里。  
pp皱着眉头呜咽了一声，乖乖舔舐起来，bk指间插到柔软的舌根，模仿性交的动作抽插起来，两指戏弄着对方的舌尖，搅得他泪眼婆娑，唾液难以吞咽，湿漉漉的从嘴角淌下。  
下方bk一手从pp脚腕摸到大腿根部，撩开宽大的裤边伸进去揉掐着软肉，贴着身体压紧，胸口相贴，自己硬得发疼的性器将运动裤顶起一个包，亲密地贴着下腹磨蹭。  
bk轻啄他的睫毛，抽出湿漉漉的手指，更深入地往下，顺着尾椎骨一路探到湿润流水的穴口，轻轻揉动，从指尖开始一点点插入爱人的身体，搅动抽查，感受到对方的战栗，指节又伸进去了几分，摸到前列腺的点再用指尖画圈按摩，用指节顶弄，弄得怀中的人抖得更加厉害，嘤嘤地轻喊出声，后面的穴也难自控地流出水。臀尖颤抖，自己主动抬起大腿，膝盖摩挲着对方，而穿着白袜的足尖则盘上bk后腰，骚弄挑逗着。  
bk双眼发红，抽出濡湿的手指，在pp臀尖恶意地蹭干净了，再顺着动作脱下了pp半褪的短裤。对方软软地靠着柜子仰头喘息，全身都被逗弄得战栗不已，bk拉下裤子，炽热的阴茎弹出，龟头打到pp白皙的小腹，在上面留下一条淫靡的水迹。他揽过腿弯，抬起对方双腿，抵在柜子上。突然的凌空感让pp惊得差点叫出声，他双手揽着bk的脖颈，想起身后的人，抿紧了唇。  
这种抱操的体位让穴口直面的露了出来，bk阴茎抵在穴口，烫得穴口忍不住收缩。  
“我没手了，你自己对准了把它插进来。”  
bk瞪着圆圆的一双狗狗眼，用气音低低悄悄地提醒他，看上去特别无辜，但嘴角又忍不住勾起，笑嘻嘻地看着pp。  
pp简直羞愤欲死，全身雪白的皮肉腾的一下肉眼可见的变粉了，他咬着唇，眉头颤抖，伸出手把住了对方的阴茎，对准了自己羞涩的后穴，用龟头轻轻揉开穴口，自己就像被撬开的蜜罐，龟头抵在穴口更是堵不住水，粘腻腻的往下淌丝。  
bk顺势用力挺身，阴茎全然插入肉穴，猝不及防的用力让pp绷紧了脚趾，小腿肌肉颤抖着，闷哼一声，唇齿张开，作无声的尖叫。  
穴口紧致地箍住阴茎，羞涩地收缩，而穴肉则又湿又热又馋，蠕动吮吸着迎接着对方的操弄。  
bk挺着腰，一下下的撞击的穴口，这湿热都抽插，每一下都爽的他头皮发麻。头则埋到pp胸口，隔着白色T恤找准了乳尖的位置，伸出舌头舔上了小小的乳头，又舔又吸，弄湿了一小块布料，透出粉色的形状来。他倒是懂得雨露均沾，弄得左边硬挺湿润，又逗弄起右边的乳尖，隔着衣服用犬牙细细摩擦着，再喊入嘴中像吃奶一般吮吸着。  
pp将呻吟堵在嗓子口，委委屈屈地不敢吱声，下腹的阴茎则忍不住翘起，委委屈屈地像流泪般淌下前列腺液。  
随着性交的动作，抵着的柜门发出有节奏的金属膨胀，一下下细微又羞耻的身体骚弄着pp的耳朵。他后脑勺靠在柜子上，这里无时无刻不在提醒他在哪。  
刚散场的体育馆，外面密密麻麻的观众兴许还没有走完，房间外的长廊也都是来往的运动员，而且…  
而且自己身后的一墙之隔处就是正在欢呼的球员，而自己却在一墙之外处被胜利者之一抵着操。  
耳边是兴奋的叫喊和匆忙的脚步，而自己却满脸潮红，舌头外伸，被操得口水止不住的往下淌。  
柜子乒乒乓乓作响，bk的阴茎深深的凿进穴眼，龟头上翘，一下下顶着穴心。pp双腿颤抖，揽着bk的脖颈动情的去吻他，两个人交换着喘息和唾液，专注彼此，进行这场疯狂的性爱。

“pp怎么还不来？还有bk，他人怎么突然就没影了？”  
耳朵清楚地捕捉到了对话，pp屏住了呼吸。  
“这两个人好奇怪哦，不会背着我们先跑了吧！”  
“我们去外面找找？”  
pp耸起肩，还来不及紧张，房门就被敲响了。  
“有人吗？”  
喊了几声，无人回应。  
bk轻咬pp舌尖，身下阴茎不紧不慢抽到九分，又不紧不慢地插回去，顶到最深。  
pp臀尖止不住的抖，穴肉箍得紧了几分，又被bk缓缓操开。  
“嗐，锁了，肯定没人，我们出去找找。”

听着远去的脚步，pp咬上了bk的锁骨，出气一样发狠地用力。可还没等小猫生气，bk掐着柔嫩饱满的腿肉，掐出红色指痕，胯下阴茎操得更狠，一下下带着水声，小猫被抵着操得失力，松开了牙齿，嘴唇亮晶晶的粘上水渍，眼角泪滴淌下，呜呜的哭在嗓子里，不止是爽的还是羞的，上面下面到处都湿答答的一片，胸口透着衣服挺着两块湿漉漉的粉红乳尖，乳头磨蹭着布料，看着可怜，而后面粉红娇小的穴更是可怜又委屈，被又大又硬的鸡巴硬生生捅开了，一下下地插到深处，像是要肚子里一样，被插得屁股直抖、哭唧唧地流出精液，粉红的臀尖上还留着从穴口淌下的水，性交连接处的粘糊液体还在空中晃着淫靡的银丝。  
pp喘着气，后背出了薄汗，bk顶的倒是一下比一下狠，完全不像刚刚打完比赛的人，除了咸湿的汗液从下巴滴落，弄脏了他一身。  
揪着他的白袜边，往上压高了腿，pp揉了揉小腹，带着哭腔小声嗫嚅道：“别射进来。”  
bk感受着穴肉的收缩，青筋镶在肉穴里鼓动，再抽插了几十下，抽出湿润的阴茎，叠着pp的小腿，抵着袜边的粉红勒痕，连续几道才射完，粘稠的白色精液濡湿了袜子，往下淌到足尖，些许混合白棉里，弄湿了一片。  
pp穴口收缩不止，一直被阴茎堵着的体液缓缓留下，他现在脸上，下体，腿上，足尖都湿漉漉的一片淫靡得不行。  
bk把他放下，pp虚软的环着对方的腰，听他雀跃的声音：  
“今天赢了比赛，准备奖励我什么？”

“bk，pp！怎么现在才来，刚刚去哪了？”  
队员坐在圆桌旁准备庆功宴，看到姗姗来迟的两人，起哄有，不满有，要请客有。  
pp翻了个白眼，矜贵的小少爷依旧这么傲娇。bk笑嘻嘻的开始跟他们扯皮。  
“哦咦———pp你脚踝上什么东西，怎么有个咬痕？还有你刚刚穿的袜子呢？”  
pp看了眼笑嘻嘻的bk，面无表情：  
“路上被狗咬的，袜子脏了就不穿了。”


End file.
